


Barisi One-Shots

by Redrose19



Series: Law and Order: SVU One-Shots [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robbery, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Stories do not connect and will be random each chapter, Tickling, Torture, Violence, hostage, pastel and punk au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose19/pseuds/Redrose19
Summary: This is my story of one-shots containing FICTIONAL stories between Rafael Barba and Detective Carisi.These stories are fictional, and have nothing to do with the actual talented actors. I only write for fun :)*Any stories that contain graphic scenes, or violent topics will have warnings at the beginning.*





	1. Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends!  
> *WARNING* ATTEMPTED RAPE, VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT. MINOR USE OF CURSE WORDS. 
> 
> This story contains a graphic attempt of rape. I have put a warning where it begins and ends.  
> If you wish not to read that section, please feel free to skip it. Although an attempt at rape happens, that terrible scene does not contain a full rape.  
> Your mental health is more important!

"Look detective, this whole  _thing_ we've been doing has been fun, but if the squad finds out about us our jobs are at stake here." Rafael says. 

Detective Carisi and ADA Barba were walking towards the coffee shop in the city, taking a break from the case of serial rapes they've been assigned to. 

"Oh come on Barba. You like me! I like you! What's the harm in that?" Sonny smirks.

Rafael glares at him, and continues to open the coffee shop door letting Sonny inside. 

The line to the counter was short, only two customers ahead of them, and one barista behind the counter. A couple stay sat near the front window drinking their coffee, while another man sits by himself in the back on his laptop. 

Just a normal day in the city. Getting coffee. 

"Rafael." Sonny says, turning towards him and grabbing his hands. 

"I like you. A lot. When the time is right we'll disclose to Olivia, but I don't want to lose you." 

Rafael smiles, 

"I-" 

The door to the coffee shops bursts open, five men rushing inside with guns. 

"Everybody down! This is a robbery!" The first masked man says. 

The other four focus on shutting the curtains to the windows, aiming the guns at all the customers. 

Sonny grabs Rafael, pushing him down under his arms. 

The masked mans eyes and mouth are the only thing you can see, and he smiles. 

He gestures at another masked man to his left, and that guy runs to the counter. 

The barista cowers, but does everything the guy says. 

"Rafael stay here." Sonny whispers. "I got this." 

"Are you suicidal?!" Barba whisper shouts. "Don't try and be a hero." 

"Hey! You two!" The masked man who seems to be the leader shouts. 

"What the hell are you whispering about huh?" He shouts, walking towards where Rafael and Sonny sit cowered on the floor. 

He aims the gun at Rafael. 

"Hey! Point that gun at me asshole." Sonny shouts. 

"Sonny stop!" Rafael growls. 

The masked man smirks, watching them. 

He looks at Sonny then back at Barba.

"You look familiar hot stuff. What's your name?" He asks. 

"Go to hell." Barba growls out. 

The masked man grabs Rafael's arm, yanking him up. 

"No!" Carisi shouts, but another masked man yanks him up too, holding his arms behind his back. 

The masked man, slightly taller than Rafael, puts his gun under his chin, forcing him to look up. 

"You're that lawyer. Aren't you.?" He sneers. 

"Who's asking?" 

The masked man laughs. 

"Feisty. I like that in a guy. I see you on TV a lot. How cocky you think you are don't you? You don't realize what you do to me." 

The masked man grabs a fistful of Rafael's hair, forcing his face forward and kissing him on the lips. 

"Let him go you prick!" Carisi yells, struggling in the other man's grip. 

The workers and customers have all been forced into the back at gunpoint, leaving Rafael and Sonny alone in the front. 

Rafael struggles in the mans grip, and when the kiss ends he gulps for air. 

"Just take me! Let him go please!" Sonny shouts out. 

"I am a lawyer. And my friend here is a cop. We're not afraid of you. And trust me, the assault of an ADA and a detective is taken very seriously. I suggest you let us go. Take the money, and go!" Rafael shouts in the masked man's face. 

The guy pushes Rafael to the floor, and Rafael grunts in pain. 

"You bastards!" Sonny shouts.

"Shut him up!" The masked man screams. 

The other friend pushes Sonny towards the chairs and tables to the right and pushes him to sit down. He keeps he gun pointed at the back of his head. 

Rafael sits up on his arms from where he was shoved onto the floor, looking up at the stranger. 

"What do you want?" Barba asks. 

"Some fun." The masked man smiles. 

Rafael looks at Sonny worriedly. 

"Don't worry Rafa, it'll all be okay." Sonny smiles. 

"Aww what is this? A lovers quarrel? You two into each other or something?" The masked man standing above Rafael sneers. 

He aims his gun at Rafael, staring down at him. 

"Strip." He growls, his smile gone. 

"Wh-what? No!" Barba shouts. 

"Either do what I say, or I shoot your boyfriend over there! You think I care he's a cop?! You haven't even seen our faces. No one knows who we are!" 

Rafael looks down, not sure what to do. 

"Now stand up and strip!" The man yells. 

Rafael looks at Sonny, before slowing standing up. 

"Please-" 

The masked man pistol whips Rafael, his gun smacking across his face. 

"Rafael!" Sonny screams, the man behind him pushing him down in the chair, his gun pushing against his head. 

Rafael stumbles, but recovers, his left temple bleeding. 

"I said, strip." The man growls out.

"Okay, Okay." Barba sighs. 

Rafael takes his jacket off, then his shoes and socks. 

He begins to undo the suspenders, then unbutton his shirt. 

Once he pulls his pants down he is only left in his boxers. 

Rafael freezes, not wanting to continue. 

The masked man steps forward, using his gloved hand to caress Rafael's face. 

"You are just beautiful." He whispers, leaning in to kiss his jawline. 

Sonny watches from where he is, helpless. 

"Please! Don't touch him!" Sonny yells. 

The man holding the gun to his head hits him like the masked man hit Barba. 

He leans down next to Sonny's ear, 

"I suggest you keep quiet before we kill you and your lover over there." 

Sonny tenses, looking back up at Rafael to see him half naked and standing still. Scared to move, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Then he heard something so beautiful he wanted to cry. 

Sirens. 

The masked man holding Barba lets go. 

"Who the hell called the cops!" He grabs Rafael, turning him around and holding him against his chest. A gun aimed at his temple. 

"How?! Tell me right now!" The man screams at Sonny. 

"I'll kill him if you don't speak!" 

The man behind Sonny pulls him up, gun aimed at his back. He pushes Sonny to the floor on his knees.

"Speak!" He yells from behind. 

"My boss. She knew we were leaving to grab coffee for everyone. We should've been back by now!" 

"Damnit!" The masked man holding Barba shouts. 

" **This is the police!** **We've got the place surrounded! Come out with your hands behind your head!"**

"No! Damnit!" The masked man shouts. Holding Barba even tighter. 

The phone to the coffee shop rings.

"That's the police. They're gonna want to negotiate." Carisi says. 

The man contemplates for a moment before shoving Barba forward towards the counter, gun aimed at his back. 

"Answer it pretty boy." 

Rafael answers the phone. 

"Hello." 

**"Barba! It's Olivia! Are you okay?"**

"Yes."

**"Are you in danger Rafa?"**

"Yes." 

The masked man pushes Barba away from the phone. 

"Who the hell is this?"

**"This is Lieutenit Olivia Benson, SVU, we know you've got hostages in there. If you release them now, we won't harm you."**

"You lie! How do I know you won't shoot me."

**"You have my word. How many people are inside?"**

"You don't need to know. You can have them. All I want is the money and your lawyer." The man sneers.

**"What are you talking about?"**

"You can't have him!" Sonny yells from where he is. 

"Shut him up!" The masked man shouts.

**"Hey! Talk to me! I'm here to help you, but I need you to stay calm."**

"Listen lady! You can have your hostages! I 'll deliver them to you all safe and sound. But I'm not going to jail. You can't have the lawyer, he's my ticket out of here! Multiple lives against one! It's your pick!" 

The man slams the phone down, hanging up the call. 

"Dude! We're screwed! Let's just take the money and run. We don't need these guys!" The man behind Carisi shouts. 

"Shut up! I'm getting what I wanted, no matter what." 

The masked man turns around, gun aimed at Rafael. 

"Put your clothes on." 

Rafael obeys, beginning to re-dress himself. 

"You won't get very far." Barba sneers. 

"Shut up! I will kill your boyfriend if you don't exactly what I say! Understand?" 

Rafael nods, glancing over at Sonny. 

"I'm sorry" He mouths. 

"I love you." Sonny mouths back. 

Rafael's eyes widen, but before he has a chance to respond, the man grabs his arms. 

"Let's go." He shouts. 

Rafael, only dressed in his pants, shoes, and polo, begins to be dragged away with the masked man. 

"Where are we going!" He demands. 

"Out the back. Now shut up!" 

The masked man, looks at his friend. 

"release the hostages. Then exit out the back." He then proceeds to drag Rafael with him towards the back of the shop. 

"Rafael!" Sonny screams from behind. 

"Ignore him." The man growls, gripping Rafael's arm tighter. 

"This building is probably surrounded." Barba says. 

The masked man nods, stopping in place in the back storage room, the exit door in sight. 

"I'm going to jail." He whispers. 

"Yes. For a long time, I'll make sure of that." Barba sneers. 

The front door of the coffee shop dings, the other four masked men releasing the hostages. 

Rafael looks at the man in front of him. 

"You'll never get away. Just give yourself up." 

The man takes a moment to think, before locking eyes with Barba. 

"Then i guess I better have some fun before I die in prison." He sneers. 

The man shoves Rafael into the storage room further, shutting the door behind them and locking it. 

Barba lands on the floor, grunting from the impact. 

 

*** GRAPHIC ATTEMPT OF RAPE STARTING NOW***

 

The man rushes on top of him, ripping his shirt open. 

"NO! Get off me! You son of a-" 

The man punches Rafael in the face. 

He grabs Barba's wrists holding them tight with one hand across Barbas chest. 

"No need in hiding myself huh?" The masked man growls. 

With his free hand he takes the mask off. 

His hair is short and black, with dark brown eyes almost black as well. 

His skin is pale, and his nose crooked. 

The man smirks. 

"Call me Damien." He smiles, before leaning in to kiss Rafael. 

**"Police! Open the door!"**

The cops bang on the door behind them. 

"HELP! OLIVIA! SONNY PLEASE!" Barba screams, struggling in Damien's grip. 

Damien shoves his hand over Rafael's mouth, using his other hand to grip onto Barba's private parts. 

"MMphh!!" Rafael screams from behind Damien's hand.

"You're so hot baby. Don't worry it'll be over soon." 

Damien begins to unzip his pants when the door busts open. 

 

*** GRAPHIC SCENE OVER***

****

"Get off of him!" Sonny shouts, dragging Damien's body off of Rafael. 

"You sick bastard!" Carisi screams, punching Damien in the face. 

Damien smiles, blood dripping down his face. 

"He felt so good detective. Begging for mercy." 

Sonny reaches back his fist to hit him again, 

"Detective stop!" Olivia shouts from behind. 

"Let him go." 

"He tried to rape-"

"I know detective, now let them arrest him." Olivia says. 

"Rafael is asking for you." 

Detective Rollins enters, cuffing Damien, and reading him rights.

"Rafa!" Sonny yells, turning around. 

Barba sits silently in the corner, refusing to be touched by anyone but sonny. 

Sonny walks slowly over to Rafael in the corner. 

Barba looks scared, face beat up and shirt undone. 

"Rafa, it's Sonny. You're safe now. Come back to me." 

Rafael looks up, a tear in his eye. 

"Sonny?" Barba says. 

He rushes forward where he sits on the floor, crawling into Carisi's lap, hugging him tightly. 

"He's gone now Rafael. He's gone." 

Rafael cries into Sonny's shoulder, 

"I love you too. I love you!" Rafael cries out. 

Sonny hugs Rafael tighter. 

 

 


	2. Tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> This story contains some adult sexual content. Including bondage and explicit language

Rafael sat sprawled across the couch, lazily watching TV. 

The door to the apartment opens and closes, Detective Carisi entering the home. 

Rafael continues to watch his show, too enamored to greet his boyfriend. 

"No welcome home honey?" Sonny teases, walking over to the couch to greet his lover. 

Rafael kisses Sonny on the cheek, eyes still glued to an episode of The Bachelor. 

"Welcome home Sonny." He says. 

Sonny smiles. 

See Rafael has an addiction. 

Reality TV. 

So, sometimes Sonny has to fight for that attention. 

"You know, I think you care more about that darn show than your own boyfriend." Carisi laughs. 

"Uh huh, yeah." 

Rafael attention still stuck on that dang show. 

Sonny gets an idea. 

"Come one babe, wouldn't you rather lay sprawled out in bed with me?" Sonny teases. 

"Mhm sure." Rafael nods, obviously not listening. 

Sonny frowns a bit, walking in front of the television and turning it off. 

"Hey! Carisi what the hell?" Barba shouts, standing up off the couch to try and turn the TV back on. 

Sonny blocks him. 

"Come on Sonny, move."

Rafael reaches for the TV but Sonny grabs his arm playfully. 

"Now baby, this wouldn't be happening if you just listened to me instead of that darn show." Sonny teases, his grip still on Rafael's wrist. 

Rafael moves his other arm to press the button, but Sonny grabs his left wrist also. 

Rafael smiles up at his boyfriend. 

"Maybe we'll take this to the bedroom later if you let me watch my show first?" Rafael teases playfully, kissing Sonny's jaw. 

Sonny lets him, before pushing him backwards carefully. 

"No can do Rafa. You deserve to be punished." 

"Punished? For watching TV?!" Rafael argues, his wrists still caught by Sonny's hands. 

"You blatantly ignored me when I walked in the door. I think you're too addicted to that show of yours." Sonny smiles. 

Rafael looks up with his puppy dog eyes, 

"Pleeasse babe. Come on, let me finish the show then you can do whatever you want to me." Rafael says seductively. 

"Fine, but I know exactly how you'll be punished tonight." Sonny smirks, before letting his lover go. 

Rafael gulps, turning the TV back on but not sure how his punishment will lay out tonight. 

Sometimes his boyfriend will tease him till he's on the edge, but won't let him release. Or, he'll keep him tied up while he does whatever he wants to Rafael. 

These are the kinds of games they play in bed. 

Rafael comes off so demanding and cocky at work, but he sure is submissive in bed. 

Sonny, his dominant, loves to push him, but always carefully. They have a relationship that works. 

By the time Rafael finishes his show, Sonny is already standing behind him on the couch. 

He leans down to whisper in his ear, 

"Bedroom. Now." 

Rafael enters their room standing in front of the bed and facing Sonny.

"So detective. What punishment do you think I deserve tonight huh?" Rafael smirks. 

"You deserve a lot tonight Rafa. Ignoring your own boyfriend? What were you thinking." Sonny teases back. 

"I kissed you hello. I just wanted to watch my show. What's the crime in that detective?" 

"Strip." Sonny says. 

"Or what?" Rafael says back. 

"You really wanna be punished don't you Rafael. Always want to be the one in charge, when we both know that you are better at being submissive aren't you? Taking orders like a good boy" 

Sonny walks up to Rafael, hands on the hem of his shirt. 

"Now lift your arms up." Sonny smirks. 

Rafael glares at Sonny before obeying him, 

Rafael, now shirtless, slips his pants off too. 

He goes to take of his boxers when Sonny stops him. 

"What's wrong detective? Wanna do it yourself?" Rafael teases.

Sonny only smiles, 

"Lay down on the bed pet. Arms up." 

Rafael just smiles, obeying his orders. 

Sonny takes in the sight of his lover, only in his boxers and hands gripping the headboard. 

Sonny walks to their drawer, grabbing a pair of padded handcuffs, and securing Rafael to the headboard. 

Rafael struggles a bit, testing his movement. Sonny laughs,

"Won't be getting out so easy pet." 

Rafael smirks. 

"Do your worst." 

"Oh?" Sonny laughs. 

"You don't even know what the punishment is tonight?" 

Rafael just laughs, staring up at the ceiling. 

"I can last, I always do." 

"Not this time pet." Sonny smirks. 

Rafael stares at the ceiling still, but Sonny can tell he's nervous. This makes Sonny feel good, his erection already starting to rise. 

Sonny reaches back into the drawer, grabbing the padded ankle cuffs. 

He stands up walking to the bottom of the bed, Rafael watching him anxiously. 

"Spread your legs pet." Sonny demands. 

Rafael obeys, spreading his legs to the corner of the bed. 

Sonny cuffs Rafael's ankles to the corner of the bed, and looks down at his handiwork. 

Rafael spread eagle on the bed, his body stretched taught, his muscled thighs and abs out on display. 

Sonny licks his lips hungrily. 

"You look so good pet." Sonny growls. 

"So now what detective? You gonna touch me?" Rafael smirks. 

Sonny smirks down at him before crawling onto his lap. 

He sits on top of Rafael's thighs, caressing his sides. 

Rafael squirms a bit, waiting for something to happen. 

"Do you know why you're being punished tonight Rafael?" Sonny asks. 

Rafael nods. 

"Use your words pet." Sonny growls. 

Rafael looks at Sonny. 

"I ignored my boyfriend." 

"Good job pet. Now, normally I would punish you by making you hold in your climax. Not letting you release for a while, but we know you like that. I think this time I need to get my point across. Do something you really don't like." Sonny smiles.

Rafael looks nervous. 

Sonny breaks character for a brief moment. 

"Don't worry babe, I would never hurt you." Sonny says soothingly. 

Rafael relaxes a bit, his shoulder releasing tension from where his arms are stretched above him. 

Sonny smiles. 

Sonny lightly begins to trace his fingers up and down Rafael's sides. 

Rafael takes a deep breath, squirming with each stroke. 

"S-sonny" Rafael stutters. 

"What's wrong Rafa?...Ticklish?" 

Rafael freezes up, looking at his boyfriend and breaking character.

"Sonny don't." 

"Don't what?" Sonny smirks., poking Rafael's side. 

Rafael flinches. 

"Pl-please! Carisi I will hurt you!" Rafael shouts. 

Sonny just laughs. 

"That's why I tied you up real tight Rafael. No kicking or hitting me like every other time I try this." 

Sonny lightly wiggles his fingers against the lawyers sides.

"Sohohonny! Plehease don't! I'll nehever ignore you again!" Rafael giggles. 

Sonny stops his movements. 

Rafael sighs. 

"Please don't tickle me Sonny! Any other punishment but this please!" Rafael begs. 

Sonny thinks for a moment, lifting his hands off of Rafael's sensitive sides. 

He's silent for a moment before looking down at his lover. 

"Nah, this is just too fun." Sonny says, before grabbing Rafael's sides and tickling with reckless abandon. 

Rafael jumps , screaming with laughter and begging for his boyfriend to stop. 

"No can do pet! You must be punished.

"NOHOHOHO! DOHOONT! STOHOP!" Rafael shouts, laughing hysterically. 

"Don't stop? Why Rafael do you like this?" 

Sonny stops his tickling letting Rafael gather air. Rafael breathes heavily before glaring up at his boyfriend. 

"I s-said. I said Don't! Then stop! You asshole." 

Sonny gasps jokingly. That wasn't very nice Rafa. Sonny lifts his hands and wiggles his fingers. 

"Now where next?" 

"Nohoho! Sonny please!" 

"Laughing already?" 

"I learned my lesson Carisi! Now come on!" Barba begs. 

"I don't think you have." 

Sonny then reaches behind him, tickling Rafael's knees. 

"AHAHAHA NOHOHO SOHONNYYY!" Rafael laughs, thrashing around in bed. 

Sonny begins to laugh. Even though this was a punishment, Sonny can't help but enjoy this. Rafael didn't laugh this hard. Ever! To see his boyfriend laughing so freely made him sentimental. He needed to do this more often. 

Sonny continues tickling Rafael's knees for another minute, letting him laugh and squirm before standing up. Rafael shivers, letting out the last of his giggles.

"No more sonny. I can't." Rafael says. 

Sonny smiles lovingly. 

"I know babe. We're almost done." 

"Oh come on Sonny! You've been tickling me for ten minutes! No sex for a week detective! I'm taking that away." Rafael sneers.

"Oh really?" Sonny laughs, walking to the end of the bed near Rafael's feet.

"S-Sonny, now wait! I take it back!" Rafael shouts. 

"Last spot for tonight pet. Then consider yourself forgiven for ignoring me tonight. I must say though, I am having a lot fun." Sonny laughs, running a finger up one of the soles of Rafael's foot. 

Rafael flinches. 

"Sonny. " Rafael glares. 

"What?" Sonny laughs, doing it again. 

Rafael flinches again. 

"You're having too much fun torturing me detective." 

"Think of this like practice! What if someone kidnaps you? Torturing you like this? We can't have you telling them all your secrets now can we?" Sonny teases. 

Sonny begins to lightly run his finger up and down Rafael's right foot. 

Rafael squirms. 

"Sohohony. No ohone is gonna tickle torture mehe. Stohohop!" Rafael giggles. 

Sonny finally gives in, jumping back on the bed to lay across his lovers chest. 

"Yeah but what if someone did?" Sonny teases, poking Rafael's underarm. 

"HEY!" Rafael flinches, laughing. 

"Come on Sonny, I thought you said I was done." Rafael begs. 

Sonny smiles, 

"I love you." He says. 

"I'm not sure I love you as much as I did an hour ago." Rafael jokes. 

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" Sonny threatens.

"No! I'm sorry! Don't even think about it." Rafael says back. 

Sonny just smiles. 

"I think I found my new punishment from now on." 

"Damnit Sonny!" 

Sonny just laughs. 


	3. Kidnapped (PART 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* 
> 
> Torture and violence

Rafael never planned on telling Detective Carisi he was crushing on him.

More like falling in love with him. 

It just. . . happened. 

Carisi was talking on and on about the case they were in the middle of. He kept speaking, but Rafael didn't listen. 

He fell into a hypnosis from how deep and smooth Carisi spoke. How his lips moved, and when they dried he licked them. 

Rafael was enamored. 

So maybe grabbing the detectives face and kissing him wasn't the best response, but it was too late. 

He already did it. 

Carisi was shocked at first, and then he ran. Leaving Rafael to his own devices. 

Rafael felt ashamed, embarrassed. He made the biggest mistake he'll never come back from. 

So, that's how he found himself seated at the bar a block from his apartment. 

It's funny how certain events in time lead you to the outcome of something either great or horrible.

If only Sonny kissed him back. Maybe, just maybe, tonights events would have gone much differently. 

 

Rafael was on his fourth scotch when a man slightly older than him approached. 

"Hi there handsome." The burly man spoke. 

His voice was deep and gravelly, not as smooth as Carisis'. 

Rafael looked at the guy. 

Older, maybe 50, with salt and pepper hair. Dark brown eyes, a nice jawline with some scruff. 

The man was broad shouldered, definitely stronger than Rafael. 

Rafael Barba wasn't weak, but this guy was just bigger than him. 

"Not interested." Rafael grumbled, continuing to drink his scotch. 

The man laughed. Sitting next to Barba anyways. 

"The names Roger. Roger Flynn." The man spoke, seated facing Rafael. 

"Don't care." Rafael scoffed back. 

The man just smiled, undeterred. 

"Oh come on Rafael, let me buy a man as handsome as you a drink." Roger purred, leaning close to Barba. 

Barba perked up, almost sober now. 

"I never told you my name." Rafael scowled, staring the man in the eyes for the first time that night. 

Roger just smiled. 

"Didn't have ta, your name is plastered all over the city. You're a lawyer. People know who you are Barba." 

"What do you want?" Rafael asks. 

"You." 

"What about  _not interested_ don't you understand?" Rafael growls. 

Barba's phone rings, and he turns away from Roger to answer it. 

It's a text from Carisi. 

 **"We should talk."** is all it said. 

Rafael stared at it for a minute, before responding. 

**"Meet me now. I'll send an address."**

Rafael sent Sonny his location, before turning back towards Roger. 

"Look, I'm flattered but I'd like to drink alone now." Barba tells the man, before downing the rest of his drink. 

Roger just smiles. 

"Is it my looks?" Roger pries. 

Rafael ignores him. 

"Did I come on too strong?" Roger pries again. 

"Buddy seriously, back off! Alright?" Barba scowls. 

Rafael stands fast to get up and move, but he stumbles suddenly dizzy. 

"What the-" Barba slurs. 

"Whoa there bud, you seem to have had too much to drink." Roger purrs, grabbing Rafael under his arms to support him. 

"O-only four-" Rafael slurs more, leaning into Roger. 

"Wha- you?" 

"Shh Rafael. Just relax, I'll take you home. Take care of you, hm?" Roger leans Barba against him and begins to walk out the door. 

No one notices a thing out of the ordinary as Roger slips Rafael out of the bar, and towards the parking lot. 

"N-no..d-don't wanna." Barba tries to run from Roger, but his body is too weak. 

Roger ignores him, shoving him into the passenger seat of his car. 

"You were so easy Rafael Barba. Couldn't even tell that I slipped GHB in your drink." 

Rafael only moaned. 

"We're gonna have so much fun." 

 

 

Sonny arrived at the bar, nervous as all hell. 

"Why didn't I kiss back." The detective whispered in his car. 

Sonny walked up to the bar in search of the ADA. 

He looked around inside, but didn't see him. 

Carisi walked up to the bartender. 

"Hey, uh, has a man in a suit, green eyes, brown hair, kinda moody been in here?" 

The bartender smirked. 

"Ah. Mr. Barba. Yeah he was here for a bit, but the man can't hold his liquor." 

Sonny frowned. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Your friend was so drunk he had to be dragged out of the bar by his pal." 

"What pal?" Sonny questioned. 

"Some older guy, didn't catch his name." 

The detective had a bad feeling. 

He rushed out of the bar, calling Barba's number. 

The phone didn't even ring, going straight to voicemail. 

"Damnit Barba." Sonny growled. 

Carisi immediately dialed Olivia Benson. 

"Benson."

"Liv, somethings wrong. I was supposed to meet Barba here at the bar, but the bartender said he disappeared with some older guy, and Liv I can't find him!" 

"Carisi, slow down! What happened to Rafael?" 

"I don't know. He's missing. Olivia, something bad has happened I just know it." Sonny cried out. 

"Send me your location." 

 

 

Olivia arrived at the bar, detectives Rollins and Tutuola in tow. 

"We need to see your security cameras, now." Benson demanded to the bartender. 

The squad gathered around the tapes together back at the precinct, watching Barba alone at the bar drinking. 

"He looks depressed." Olivia sighs. 

Sonny stays quiet. He knows the reason Barba is sad is because of him. He should've kissed back. 

"Look!" Rollins points out, noticing an older man approach Rafael at the bar. 

"What is he saying?" Carisi asks. 

"I don't know, but he's leaning in too close to Rafael." Rollins responds. 

The squad watches as their ADA turns away from the man to check his phone. 

"Oh my god." Olivia cries out. Standing up tall. 

They all watch in horror as the man drops something into the remains of Barba's drink. 

They proceed to watch him stand and wobble. To be dragged out of the bar, leaning against the strange man. 

The video ends and they quickly retrieve the tapes from the parking lot. 

They watch some more as the strange man shoves Rafael into his car, and drives away. 

The room is silent for a moment. 

"It's my fault." Sonny cries. 

"What are you talking about Carisi. You didn't kidnap him!" Rollins yells.

 "I texted him! I distracted him and then he was drugged and kidnapped!"

"Carisi stop. You can't blame yourself." Olivia says. 

"Yes I can! He kissed me, and I ran away! I'm the one that left him depressed and alone in that bar!" 

The room went quiet. 

"We can talk about your personal life later Carisi. Barba is our priority right now. So enough moping around and let's find him befo-" 

The room goes silent as the phone on Carisi's desk rings. 

A moment and ring goes by before Sonny runs over and puts it on speaker. 

"Carisi." Sonny speaks into the phone. 

"Ah, detective Carisi. Or should I call you Sonny? That is the name in your lawyers cell phone." The gruff voice taunts. 

"Where the hell is he?!" Sonny growls into the phone. 

"Who else is in the room with you detective?" The voice asks. 

"Why do you care?" 

"Now detective I don't like these games your playing. I have your lawyer! I will hurt him if you don't answer my question. Now who is in the room with you!?" 

"My squad members. Please, don't hurt him." 

"How do we know he's even there? Let us talk to him!" Olivia shouts, moving closer to the phone. 

The man laughs. 

"You must be Olivia Benson. Or should I say, lieutenant." The voice mocks. 

"How do you know about us. What do you want?" 

" ** _Shut up!"_** The voice screams into the phone. 

"I'm in charge here!" 

"Okay, okay. We'll listen." Olivia says calmly, trying to soothe the man over the phone. 

Rollins shoves a note into her hand, 

**The phone is being tracked. Keep him talking.**

Olivia nods. 

"Can we please speak to Rafael?" Olivia begs. 

The voice finally speaks after a moment. 

"No." 

"And why not?" Sonny growls. 

"Because detective, he isn't yours to talk to! He is mine. I found him!" 

"He isn't property!" Sonny shouts at the phone. 

"Yell at me one more time, and I will hurt him." 

"How do I know you haven't hurt him already?" 

The man doesn't reply. 

After a few seconds a blood curdling scream is heard over the phone. 

Everyone in the room freezes in horror, Sonny panicking. 

"Stop!" Sonny shouts. 

The screams continue, the sound of crying and begging sound after it. 

" _Please stop!"_ Carisi sobs. 

The screams go silent. 

"I warned you detective. Expect a package in the mail tomorrow. A reminder of the damage you've done today." 

The phone hangs up. 

"N-no." Sonny cries, falling to the floor. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeats, sobbing. 

No one makes a sound. 

 

 

Rafael lays bound to the bed, spread eagle. 

The bastard, Roger, kidnapped him. How foolish is he to let himself, and ADA, get kidnapped. 

He's been in this position for a while now. 

The room he was in was normal. Even the bed was a nice and soft king size with silk pillow and soft sheets.

Where was he? 

The door opens, and the light in the room turns on. 

Roger stands in the doorway, in pajama pants and no shirt. 

The man was actually fit, but that was the least of Rafael's problems. 

"What the hell do you want?!" Rafael shouts at the man. 

"I already answered this question before Rafa."

"Don't call me that." 

"Why not? I know you like it. Sonny and Olivia call you that all the time." 

Rafael frowns in confusion. 

"How do you-?" 

"I've been watching you Rafael. For some time now." 

"Oh great. Just my luck I get kidnapped by some freaky stalker." Barba growls. 

"Shut up!" Roger shouts, moving away from the door and entering the room. 

Rafael obeys him. 

Roger smiles.

"See? I knew you'd be the perfect Sub." 

Rafael frowns.

"Excuse me!" 

"Don't act like you aren't Rafa." 

"I said  _don't_ call me that!" 

"You don't make the rules!" Roger screams, jumping onto the bed and straddling him. 

"NO! Get off me!" Rafael struggles, the rope digging into his wrists and ankles. 

"Shh shh it's okay, relax." Roger coos into his ear. 

Rafael stops struggling out of fear. 

"Wh-what do you want?" 

"Stop asking me that! I've already told you. I want  _you!_ " 

"Why?" 

"You act all cocky and rude to others, but I know you just want to be dominated. Controlled. That tall skinny detective you like isn't the one for you. He isn't man enough for you!" 

"Don't talk about him!" Rafael shouts.

Roger leans down, grabbing Rafael's face tight.

"You are  _mine_ Rafael. I saw you kiss him. He didn't appreciate you! He ran away from you!" 

"How?"

"I bugged the place. I saw it all. I watched every movement. I pretended to be a maintenance man and I slipped right in. You should fire you assistant." 

"please-"

"He could never treat you the way I can! I watched him treat you like you were invisible!" 

Roger gripped Rafael's face tighter. 

"Please stop!" Rafael moaned out. 

Roger let go. 

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a disposable cell phone. 

"I'm gonna make a phone call now. If you even make a sound, I will kill all your friends. I know where they live. I will kill them, and then no one will find out."

Rafael let a tear slip out. 

Roger's features softened. 

"It's okay Rafa. As long as you don't speak they will live." 

Roger dialed the phone, and put it on speaker. 

The entire time Rafael stayed silent, listening in on his friends worrying. 

He couldn't risk them dying. 

So he stayed still. 

"Yell at me one more time, and I will hurt him!" Roger shouted. 

Rafael looked at him fearfully, watching Roger turn angrier and angrier. 

Roger stood up off of him, rushing over to the bedside table and grabbing out a knife. 

He heard Sonny speak one more time, before Roger rushed over to him, grabbing his arm tight and slicing. 

"NOAGHHHHH" Rafael screamed, squirming on the bed, trying to pull his arm away. 

Nothing worked, as Roger continued to skin him alive. 

He continued to scream and beg for him to stop, before he finally did. 

Rafael felt sick as he looked at his right arm. 

Blood covering his arm, and Roger standing over him knife in hand, and a slab of his skin off his forearm missing.

He turned over to the side throwing up onto the bed. 

He hears Rogers voice, but doesn't comprehend them. 

The last thing he sees is Roger walking away as he passes out. 


	4. Pastel and Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this chapter!  
> Just brief talk of sex and lots of cute fluff.

“Come on Sonny, any new tea on your favorite neighbor?” Amanda pries over the phone. 

Sonny scoffs, 

“Why do you care so much about my crushes.” 

“Because you’re my best friend! And as designated BFF, I deserve to know all about your little crush.” 

“He’s out of my league!” Sonny sighs.

”Sonny! Have you seen yourself?” 

“You only think that cause we’re friends.” Sonny laughs.

”Nope. If you weren’t gay I’d be all over you.” 

“Gross.” Sonny chuckles into the phone, Amanda laughing with him. 

It’s 2 am and Sonny called Amanda to get his mind off of the noises coming from his neighbors apartment.

See, the walls were thin.  _Very_ thin! 

So any intimate interaction his friendly neighbors had, Sonny knew all about it. 

He’s only ever met his neighbor a couple times, but even those few interactions had him falling head over heels for the man. 

He only knew his first name. 

Rafael. 

The only thing Amanda didn’t understand was even though Sonny knew he wasn’t ugly, Rafael and him were totally opposite. 

Sonny wore black. . . A lot! 

He also had many tattoos. Down his arms, over his legs, and even some on his hips and ribs. 

Rafael on the other hand would walk out of his apartment wearing light colors like pinks, and pastels. 

His hair was always neatly styled, unlike Sonny who’s hair was floofy and messy at times. 

Sonny had both ears pierced. 

Rafael did not. 

Sonny was wild and goofy.

Rafael seemed quiet and moody. 

They were two polar opposites!

Why would someone like him fall for someone like me, is what ran through Sonny’s mind everyday he ran into his neighbor. 

Oh! And he’s in a relationship. Probably the most obvious of why they can’t get together. 

So Sonny just admired. 

“So, are they doing it?” Amanda giggled, talking about the frequent times a night Sonny was forced to endure the sounds of his hot neighbor having sex with his boyfriend. 

“Like clockwork.” Sonny replied. 

Then, the noises stopped. 

“Wait. They’re quiet.” Sonny whispers.

”Okay? And?” Amanda whispers back, though she didn’t need to. 

There were some shouts. A thud like a door slamming shut. And then a cry. 

“I think their fighting.” Sonny explains worriedly. 

“Maybe i should check on him.” 

“Sonny don’t get involved!” Amanda warns him.

”I’m a cop! I’ll just go over like a worried detective”

”What an abuse of power.” Amanda sighs.

”I’ll  call you later.” Sonny says before hanging up.

Sonny jumps out of bed, heading out of his apartment to the neighbors right next to him. 

By the time he knocks on their door, he realizes maybe this is a little intrusive. Also, he’s only dressed in a pair of pajama pants. 

Before he can run away, the door opens. 

“Can I help you?” 

Sonny looks over Rafael, also only in a pair of pajama pants. 

He looks cute, but not in his normal suit and slicked back hair way.

His hair is messy, obviously from the sex Sonny has been forced to listen to all night. 

He notices for the first time how green his eyes are as well, and he also realizes they’ve been staring at each other for too long.

Right. The noises.

”I uh- Sorry I heard some fighting and um...I’m a cop and I was worried! So I came over to check up on you, and uh you look okay but um. Yeah.” 

Well that wasn’t smooth at all. 

Rafael doesn’t react. No facial expression, just neutral. 

“Everything’s fine Officer-“

”Detective.” Sonny corrects.

Rafael frowns a bit. 

“ _Detective_. You can go now.” 

Rafael moves to shut the door.

”wait!” Sonny begs. 

Rafael pauses. Looking at him.

”Are you sure your okay?” 

Rafael doesn’t answer at first, but then he looks at Sonny. 

“My boyfriend of 6 months, who just now admitted only wanting me for sex, just left me. He also thinks because I’m a snarky lawyer, I’m incapable of love. So no detective I’m not okay.” 

They stand there for another moment before Sonny speaks.

”Well a guy who walks out on someone like you isn’t worth it.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I uh-“

”You don’t even know me.” Rafael sneers. 

“Well, maybe I want to get to know you.” 

“I guarantee we have nothing in common” 

Sonny laughs. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Rafael glares at him.

”I despise tattoos.”

”And I despise the color pink, but you seem to like it a lot considering your suits are always complimented with a pink tie, some pink suspenders, or anything pastel.” 

Rafael smirks.

”I like colors.” 

“And I like the lack of colors.” Sonny replies back.  

Rafael has his door wide open now, his arms crossed as he leans against the door.

”I’m a snarky lawyer.”

“I don’t mind a little sass in my life.” Sonny admits. 

“So, dinner? Tomorrow night?” He asks hopeful.

Rafael smiles. 

“8 pm sharp. Don’t be late Detective.” 

 

 

Sonny can’t wait to tell this to Amanda. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys!
> 
> *if anyone has story suggestions they want written, feel free to give me some! I’ll credit you for the idea as well*


End file.
